Destined (One-Shot)
by Darksaber3434
Summary: Takes place a year during the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione realized that they were destined to be together and they have been together for a year now. This story is for the May 2011 Challenge for Twin Exchange.


**Authors:** DarkSaber3434 and Corn Is a Sexy Lion

**Title:** Destined

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** We do not own the characters that are mentioned in this story. They belong to the creator of the Harry Potter universe J.K. Rowling. This story is for the May 2011 Challenge for Twin Exchange.

**Theme:** Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts

**Pairing:** Harry/Your choice (Hermione)

**Quote: **"Look out below!"

**Prompt:** Quilt

**Setting:** Takes place a year during the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione realized that they were destined to be together and they have been together for a year now.

* * *

><p>"Harry, will you please tell me where we are going?" Hermione asked as she tried to remove the blindfold from her eyes. But Harry quickly grabbed her hands and said, "We are almost there."<p>

Hermione sighed impatiently as Harry pulled Hermione close to him and he removed the blindfold from her eyes.

"Harry James Potter if this is a prank concocted by George and Charlie I _will _personally manhandle you when we get-." She stopped speaking altogether when they arrived at Godric Hallow. They stood in front of the same area where Harry's parent's house was castrated, but instead of seeing a house that was in ruins there stood a perfectly built house in its place.

"When did you get this built?" Hermione asked in awe.

"After you and I decided to let our love for each other be known," Harry replied as he held Hermione close as the snow began to fall.

"Well, let's go inside," she said eagerly.

Harry smiled as he unlocked the door and he led Hermione inside the house.

The house was beautiful. Inside it was filled with different things and it also had a picture of Harry's parents sitting on a mantel piece. Along the mantle was a picture of Hermione's parents as well.

Hermione blinked back tears of happiness when she saw the photo of her parents.

"Harry," Hermione breathed. "It's beautiful," she said as she turned around and pulled Harry into a loving hug. "It's what I've always wanted."

Harry hugged Hermione back and kissed her. "After all you sacrificed for me on our journey it is the least I could do for you," he replied.

Hermione smiled. "Aw…You really shouldn't have," she said as she kissed him back.

Harry shrugged and pulled Hermione over to the fireplace and sat down in front of the floor with Hermione sitting on her lap.

Out of the blue came a soft hoot from an owl and Harry said, "Look out below!" The package landed on Hermione's lap as soon as she ducked.

Hermione picked it up and asked, "What is this?"

"Open it," Harry said.

Taking the package into her hands, Hermione started to unwrap it. She wasn't sure what to expect but when she noticed the quilt, she gasped.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said breathlessly. "It's beautiful." She walked over to the bed and spread it out to get a better look at it. The quilt contained a moving photograph of each friend and family member that was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione blinked back the tears when she came across Tonks and Remus' photo.

Harry walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't mean for this to make you cry," he said.

Hermione smiled at Harry and shook her head. "Oh, no," she said. "I _really _love this. I just didn't expect…the pain of losing good friends to hit this close."

"I know," he said softly.

Hermione picked up the quilt and folded it neatly. She grabbed a nearby bottle of champagne and Harry pulled the cork and poured them a glass and they made a toast to past lives that were lost.

Hermione looked at Harry. "We were destined to be together," she said. "Fate brought us together and here we are together at last.

The End!

_**Please read and review and don't forget to vote for it in the Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge.**_


End file.
